


the return of the pop princess arya stark

by natalia17



Series: The Adventures of Arya Stark and Gendry Stark [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Social Media, arya is being interviewed basically, gendry is mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia17/pseuds/natalia17
Summary: THE RETURN OF ARYA STARKOn 19th January 2017, Arya Stark the most popular pop princess, posted a photo on Instagram with the caption “nearly done...🎼”.The caption was referring to her second studio album which fans had been waiting for for two years but instead of the album they got the stars absence from all social media for two years.Everyone has many questions surrounding the stars sudden disappearance but the main question everyone wants answered is, What happened to Arya during her two year break?Well lucky for all you Arya fans out there, The Northern Independent was able to interview Arya and learn all about her break, her love life and her new album.





	the return of the pop princess arya stark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for a while I've wanted to make a fake album for Arya made up of songs i think she would write, so i finally did it and made a little fic out of it. I do kinda recommend listening to the songs to understand the fic a bit more but it will still make sense if you don't!  
> In the interview Arya discusses the meaning of the songs on her album but of course these are just fake and some songs might have a complete different meaning, but remember it's just for fun.  
> I also added instagram shots of Arya's profile and some of her pictures because i find it really fun to make these type of things so if you have any other ideas surrounding arya/gendry and instagram tell me because i'd love to write more.  
> Notes at the end of the chapter reveal whose songs they actually are!  
> I've also never written anything like this before and it was fun to write so i hope you enjoy reading it!

** WINTERFELL TRACK LIST: **

1: nightmare  
2: thinking ‘bout you  
3: i did something bad  
4: all these years  
5: sober  
6: my strange addiction  
7: sober ll (melodrama)  
8: 400 lux  
10: perfect places  
11: a world alone

* * *

 

  
**THE RETURN OF ARYA STARK**

On 19th January 2017, Arya Stark the most popular pop princess, posted a photo on Instagram with the caption “nearly done...🎼”. The caption was referring to her second studio album which fans had been waiting for for two years but instead of the album they got the stars absence from all social media for two years. Everyone has many questions surrounding the stars sudden disappearance but the main question everyone wants answered is, What happened to Arya during her two year break?

Well lucky for all you Arya fans out there, The Northern Independent was able to interview Arya and learn all about her break, her love life and her new album.

* * *

On a cold morning in March I arrived at Arya's apartment in Winterfell and was greeted with a smile and a hug before being let into her apartment. While she made a pot of tea, using a stove because she says she likes the old fashion way, I got to look around her apartment. One wall just contained windows which gave you a breathtaking view of Winterfell and another wall was covered in photographs. As I got a closer look I could see photos of her family which she used to post regularly on her Instagram and the rest were photos of Arya and a man. Before I could get a closer look, Arya reentered the room with a tray of tea and food and sat on the sofa next to her dog, which I'm sure is a wolf, and asked me how the journey to her apartment was. I could sense she was nervous as it's been over two year since she's been interviewed so I started the interview right away.

 **Interviewer** : Shall we dive right in Ms. Stark?

 **Arya** : (laughs) Just call me Arya.

 **Int** : I suppose it’s been a while since you’ve been interviewed, unless you’ve done another interview during your break which will be released soon?

 **Arya** : (laughs) Nope just this one so far. I suppose you want to know about my unknown break before anything else right?

 **Int** : Unknown?

 **Arya** : I had no plan to take a break. I was home visiting and had a plan to release my album in February and go touring again but being back home made me realise all the things and people I missed about Winterfell.

 **Int** : What did you miss?

 **Arya** : My family a lot. They’ve come out multiple times to an event with me or to see a concert but they all have their own lives you know? They have jobs, or school and they're all in relationships which means they can’t just drop everything to come and see me. I also missed the domesticity of it all, just sitting with them watching a film or playing a game. I missed it.

 **Int** : Have they inspired any songs on the new album?

 **Arya** : (laughs) You’d think with the amount of time I spent with them that the album would be full of songs inspired by them but no (laughs).

 **Int** : If it wasn't your family, who did inspire the songs on the album?

 **Arya** : Urm, my husband (laughs).

Before continuing it's worth mentioning that in an interview with _Westeros Daily_ in 2016, Arya stated that she's only ever been in one relationship and all the time in the public eye she has never been in another one and she stated she would never speak about her personal life. So what's changed?

 **Int:** I didn't know you were married, congratulations!

 **Arya:** (laughs) Thank you! It took my family about 30 minutes to notice the ring on my finger before they knew.

 **Int:** They weren't at the wedding?

 **Arya:** They were at the second one they forced us to get but not the first one, that was just us!

 **Int:** That's amazing! I'm wondering what's changed because if I remember correctly you said you would never want to speak about your personal life? Of course only answer if you want to speak about it now that is.

 **Arya:** Oh god my family are never gonna let me live this down because it's so sappy but I fell in love. Well I've always been in love with him but things happened and we broke up so we weren't together anymore but in January 2017 I saw him again and I couldn't ignore those feelings anymore and 2 months later we got married.

 **Int:** (laughs) That's quite a story!

 **Arya:** It really it! (laughs) But yeah, I'm in a good place in my life and I wanna speak about the person who makes me the happiest.

 **Int** : I got a chance to listen to the album before coming here and hearing you speak about your husband I understand now he was the probably the person who inspired most of songs on the album is that correct?

 **Arya** : Oh definitely, it’s about him and the way I feel about him but the album is mostly inspired by our journey back to each other. It's amazing how the album came together because I feel like I've been working on it since I started writing music. Some of the songs on the album have been done for 7 or 10 years but I’ve always refused to put out love songs.

 **Int** : Why is that?

 **Arya** : I had a pretty narrow mind when I was younger, I hated anything surrounding love. I thought it made you too girly and I hated those types of girls who always had a boy on their mind. I just thought there’s a whole world out there to discover and you have your mind on a boy? People always think girls are these really romantic people who think of nothing but love but that's never been me. Every time someone mentioned something about boys or romance to me I was like "Nope, that's not me". I wanted to do everything the boys did and I didn’t wanna be seen as your ‘typical’ girl because I wasn't. So I just rejected thoughts on love and romance because I didn't wanna be _that_ girl. But spending most of my life travelling and meeting different people has helped broaden my mind and has helped me become who I am today. I can sing about the man I love and not let it put me in just one box. I can do anything I want and I shouldn't be ashamed of anything I do, it took me a while for me to understand that.

 **Int:** Are you happy with where you are in your life now?

 **Arya:** Very, I'm married to the guy I've been in love since I was about 15 and even though we got together in 2011 when I was 17, shit happened and we broke up when I was 19. But that needed to happen to be honest, we both needed to grow as people separately and then come back together when the time was right for us. Luckily that's now. (laughs)

 **Int** : I'm very happy for you!

 **Arya** : Thank you!

 **Int** : So back to the album, you mentioned how some of the songs have been written for years, can you reveal what songs?

 **Arya** : (laughs) I can! ‘my strange addiction’ and ‘thinking ‘bout you’.

 **Int** : I’m so happy you mentioned ‘my strange addiction’ because I’ve been wanting to speak to you about it since I listened to it! I presume that's your favourite episode from the office?

 **Arya** : (laughs) I’ll admit it’s a good episode but it’s not my favourite. It was playing in the background when me and my husband got back together or boyfriend at the time.

 **Int** : How come you broke up in the first place if you don't mind me asking?

 **Arya** : So like I mentioned before, we were together since I was 17 and we were best friends for years before that, but when I was 19 and about to go on tour for the first time he proposed to me. I panicked and said no because I thought it meant I’d have to stay in Winterfell and be someone I'm not and I also thought it meant I'd have to give up my singing career but it didn't mean that at all and I only learnt that piece of information in January of 2017. It took so long for me to know that because after I said no, I stopped all contact and as you know I’ve been travelling and touring since then. I hadn’t been back in Winterfell long enough to see him. But before I took my long break I saw him and I knew I couldn’t ignore my feelings for him any longer and we worked it all out.

 **Int** : Wow, that’s quite a love story you two have (laughs).

 **Arya** : (laughs) It really is. ‘My strange addiction’ I wrote when I was.. 14 I think, or 15? I’d never had a crush before or was ever in love with someone so I didn’t know what I was feeling and then I wrote the song. Every time he’d brush against me or we’d sit next to each other I’d get butterflies or have the urge to hold his hand and I’d just think what the fuck is that? Stop it I hate it but I didn’t really (laughs).

 **Int** : How did you work the office episode into the song?

 **Arya** : Like I mentioned before it was playing when we got back together and then I remembered the song again a while later and it worked out perfectly because it’s like he has some sort of power over me. I’ve met thousands of people and not one of them have made me feel the way he does so I merged the two things together and it worked out great (laughs).

 **Int** : Does he like it?

 **Arya** : Oh he loves it, when the album finally comes out I’m gonna be sick of it because he won’t stop playing it (laughs).

 **Int** : Looking at a different song on the album, how long ago was ‘thinking ‘bout you’ written?

 **Arya** : That was written when I was on tour for the first time when I was 19 just after our break-up and like the song says I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I tried everything to stop it but he was always on my mind. I’m glad I can revisit the song now and think of it in a positive mindset and not a sad one.

 **Int** : So from what you’ve said, it’s my understanding that you took your break to rekindle your relationship with him?

 **Arya** : Yeah that is a big part of it you know. I worked so hard over the years and I missed the feeling I had with him and just him generally. When I perform it’s a completely different feeling and to go from that high to nothing was awful. I filled the bits in-between with meeting new people and going on adventures which was amazing but sooner or later you have to address that feeling, you can’t run from it anymore and being in Winterfell forced me to do that. The break was about my family as well, I missed them all a lot and spending all that time with them was incredible.

 **Int** : What do they think of the album?

 **Arya** : They all told me I’ve gone sappy and I told them to listen to ‘i did something bad’ and come back to me and they said they will but they have to listen to ‘thinking ‘bout you’ first to get to that song and I just told them to shut up. I blame it all on Gendry, it’s his fault this album is full of love songs.

 **Int** : Do your family like that he’s made you feel that way? All sappy?

 **Arya** : Oh they love it and him. My older brother Jon has a bit of a bromance with him. I arrived at his apartment the other day because we were having dinner together and he was disappointed Gendry wasn’t with me and he ended up texting him telling him to come over. I was like thanks (laughs).

 **Int** : That’s really cute (laughs).

 **Arya** : Yeah that’s we all think (laughs).

 **Int** : So moving on from the romance in your life for a moment I wanted to talk about a different type of song on the album and that's ‘nightmare’! I was wondering what inspire you to wrote this song?

 **Arya** : It’s basically just about today's society, you have men in the government making decisions about women’s bodies, you have men telling women everyday to smile, men telling women what they should and shouldn’t do and I was tired and angry with it all and wrote this song. I still am tired and angry about it.

 **Int** : Which is also a line in the song, one of my favourites actually.

 **Arya** : Yeah that song is full of lines which are some of my favourites from the album. I can't wait to scream them all on stage (laughs).

 **Int** : So will you be touring with this album?

 **Arya** : Oh definitely! I miss interacting with my fans so much, hopefully they still love me (laughs). I feel awful for not posting anything on Instagram during my break but it just felt wrong to post things and give them hope when I didn’t know when I was coming back.

 **Int** : On your last Instagram post you said the album was nearly done, will we ever get to hear that album?

 **Arya** : No. I’m a different person now and I’m in a different place in my life so it wouldn’t feel right singing those songs when I’m not in that place.

 **Int** : Is it much different?

 **Arya** : Very. I’m finally back together with the man I love and I want to express that and tell the world with this album (laughs). The older album was mostly the same as my ep and my first album. My sound hadn’t evolved and I didn’t grow as a person or an artist but with this album I have and you can hear it.

 **Int** : Are you able to reveal the release date for the album?

 **Arya** : I can but I won’t. I owe it to my fans to do it with them so I’m planning on doing a live stream and revealing the cover art and the release date. This interview will give them some names of the songs though of course (laughs) and the album name which is Winterfell.

 **Int** : I suppose Winterfell inspired the name of the album then? (laughs)

 **Arya** : (laughs) Definitely, this is where I was born and where I found myself again and I owe it all to Winterfell.

 **Int** : Are we able to know when this Instagram live stream might happen?

 **Arya** : Day after this interview comes out.

 **Int** : I’m just gonna leave and write this up now.

 **Arya** : (laughs)

 **Int** : So what’s one track which surprised you when you wrote it?

 **Arya** : Oh that’s a good question (laughs). Quite a lot of them actually. ‘All these years’ shocked me because it was the first time I saw my husband in years and I was like wow I’m still madly in love with you and I thought he was with someone and the song just took a mind of it’s own and I completed it in like 30 minutes. Turns out it was just his sister he was walking with and I went full emotional for no reason (laughs).

 **Int** : What does your husband think of the song?

 **Arya** : He loves it, he thought I moved on all those years ago and he was the only one in this boat but the song reminds him that I went through the exact same thing and even though that situation sucks, we’ve found our way back to each other. He also finds it pretty funny how I thought his sister was his girlfriend but I just tell him to shut up (laughs).

 **Int** : Is it his favourite song on the album?

 **Arya** : He does love that song but I don't think it's his favourite. I've heard him play 'sober' and '400 lux' the most so I think it's between them.

 **Int** : Which one do you think it is?

 **Arya** : 400 lux I think. He says “It’s just us isn’t arry?” and I’m like all these songs are literally about us and he just replies “yeah but this one is us”. So I think that one. (laughs)

 **Int** : How come he’s torn between '400 lux' and 'sober'?

 **Arya** : I think he thinks its sober because it was the first song I wrote after we had our first night together after years and we were both so unsure of what was gonna happen. He loves that I was able to write what he was thinking into the song without me even knowing he felt the exact same (laughs).

 **Int:** Do you have a favourite song from the album or do you like them all the same?

 **Arya:** Sometimes I think one song is my favourite and then I switch to another one and it just repeats like that (laughs). I think for me to fully decide, I'm gonna have to perform them and see which one is my favourite to sing with the fans.

 **Int** : So apart from releasing the upcoming album, what's next for you?

 **Arya** : I'm gonna do a promo tour, then a worldwide tour then I don't know. In the past I've had a bad habit of planning things in advance and not letting things happen naturally so we'll just wait and see!

 **Int** : No more big breaks?

 **Arya** : (laughs) I'll have more breaks but not ones like this again, I'll still keep in contact with my fans and stuff but I needed this break to become Arya Stark again and to fully spend time with my husband and my family with no jetting off to a million places in one week.

 **Int** : I'm happy you finally feel yourself again and that you're coming back to the music world. Before we finish I just wanted to know how you felt about what Nymeria said about you on national TV. She said you’re the future of music and that she can't wait for you to return.

 **Arya** : Yeah, my husband told me what she said actually and I nearly kicked him out because I thought he was joking (laughs). She’s the reason I got into making music in the first place and for her to say those words about me is one of the greatest gifts I’ll ever receive.

 **Int** : Do you wish to say something back to her?

 **Arya** : I actually spoke to her on the phone like two days after she said it so I could thank her and it was amazing. She knows how grateful I am to her.

 **Int** : Is she an idol of yours?

 **Arya** : Isn't she everyone's idol? (laughs)

 **Int** : (laughs) Very true. Well I just want to say thank you for letting me invade your home and ask you many personal questions about your love life and your upcoming album. I can't wait to hear it again with everyone and see you back on stage. The music world has missed you Arya Stark.

 **Arya** : Thank you, it's good be back (laughs).

As I was getting up to leave her apartment, the front door opened and revealed a man with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. He seemed surprised to see me and he said he thought the interview would have been done by now and he’s sorry for interrupting. As he spoke I recognised him from the photos on Arya's wall. She kisses him hello and introduces him as Gendry, her husband. I leave Arya's apartment with the image of the two of them settling down for dinner.

The world last saw Arya Stark as a teenage girl whose songs were all about the same thing, adventure and longing for something. Seeing Arya now as young women who is in love but doesn't let that one factor just define her, is like seeing her for the very first time. She's still the same Arya Stark we've seen grow up in the spotlight but she's more mature and can finally speak about the things she wants to speak about. Long time fans of Arya shouldn't be worried or scared for the new album because they have nothing to fear, she comes back with a bang and she won't be leaving again any time soon.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1: nightmare - halsey  
> 2: thinking ‘bout you - dua lipa  
> 3: i did something bad - taylor swift  
> 4: all these years - camila cabello  
> 5: sober - lorde  
> 6: my strange addiction - billie eilish  
> 7: sober ll (melodrama) - lorde  
> 8: 400 lux - lorde  
> 10: perfect places - lorde  
> 11: a world alone - lorde


End file.
